my dear, happiness can be as eternal as the skies, i promise you
by Leemix
Summary: "For Asami Sato is only young, and the Avatar's spirit lasts an awfully long time. So either way, in real life or written pages, their story will forever continue to move forward; chapter by chapter, with twists and turns, making hearts ache and hearts sing. People may sneer, or they may sing praises, but nothing will change the fact that Asami Sato loves Korra."


**a/n:** I honestly didn't expect this small story to end up being turned into a trilogy, but here we are! I'd like to thank all the people that read the last two instalments of my works, and that this piece is going to be the longer of the three and hopefully the most enjoyable to read! As someone in the comment over at ao3 put, I am taking their relationship slow in this series. Asami and Korra both have messy backgrounds when it comes to romantic relationships, specifically all the muddles they had with Mako. And my interpretation of the final scene is that they were just silently acknowledging that they're developing feelings for one another. They both know, they're both happy, but aren't going to jump into a committed relationship right away. They're taking it slow, and going to find balance in one another along the way. Again, this is going to be more Asami-centric than anything, as she vastly needed more screen time in the show. Also, there's going to be mentions of Bopal and Kainora, as I adore those pairings and wish that Kai and Opal had teamed up more in the show. I would like to wish everyone a very Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you happen to celebrate at this time of year, and hope you had an enjoyable one!

* * *

_** my dear, happiness can be as eternal as the skies, i promise you.**_

Two months pass since the début of Asami in the spirit world, since she feels her feet first dance over the unusual plains of the otherworldly dimension. Two months since Korra and she lay on those same plains, gazing out at the stars that flicker with purpose-to guide their fellow spiritkin to safety _or_ danger. The ambiguity of spiritual purpose draws her in, terrifies her, makes her shiver with excitement, and is all around scarily gleeful.

Asami senses that their private vacation is soon to come to an end, and whilst she is happy at the thought of reuniting with her friends over in the material world, the stresses and questions that she _knows_ will follow, do not make her particularly joyful.

First and foremost, Asami Sato is an engineer. Constantly thinking new ideas to make life easier for the unable, trying to promote equality through technological advancements, incorporating different elements into her own ideas and creative projects. Even with the rivarly of Varrick spurring her on, the pressures of a company could sometimes prove too much for her emotional capacity, and has spent one or two evenings drowning her sorrows in the luxurious bar of whatever hotel she happened to stay in for any particular reason.

The last three years without Korra at her side has been tough, though Asami knows she'll never vocalise it. Not in the ears of the one she cares for most (not the only one she cares for, however), after all. Worrying the Avatar was something she aimed never to do (though she did that _poorly_) and she swears she'll keep it that way for as long as she can. Even with the spirit-stars winking up at her overhead as she lays down by the fire, she won't reveal her secrets.

Well. Not _all_ of them.

"Are you warm enough?" Korra pokes the fire with a twig (despite her abilities with firebending, Asami has an inkling that Korra is trying to come down to how Asami would cope in day-to-day ventures, which makes her heart warm), but frowns when she hears a chuckle from Asami's lips. "Is something funny?"

Asami clears her throat and smiles, "n-no, no… you're just really sweet to worry, that's all. You've asked me three times in the last hour."

Korra's face grows hot. "...mm."

"Are you-are you _blushing_?" Asami is surprised to see the red expanse grow even more at her comment, as Korra coughs and tries to hide her cheeks by scratching her face. "You are!"

Asami chooses not to tease, despite the thought gracing her mind for a few tempting moments, and ends up shuffling over to sit next to Korra, gently patting her shoulder. Korra shrugs her off, but smiles in turn as Asami leans into her a little.

Gasping embers soon ascend into the skies, and Asami hasn't the energy to move from the warmth of Korra's skin, with the latter's arm wrapped around her waist. It's peaceful in this part of the spirit world, atop a mountain made of nothing but greenery and purple grass, light knotted into the ground like fire trapped beneath glass.

"We have to go back soon, don't we?" Whispering into this air seems appropriate, her breath visible in cold wisps. Korra sighs next to her, stroking her side.

"Yeah. I think Jinora said that she and Kai were going to throw us a party when we get back. That should be something to look forward to, anyway." Korra tucks her head into Asami's hair. "You ready to face the real world again?" She then turns her head to face the engineer once again, giving her a wry grin.

_You are my world._ "I suppose so? I just hope Bolin doesn't end up weeping more than necessary when he sees us both again. I don't want to have to get you to waterbend it out of his new shirt. Remember last time before we said we were going?"

She raises a brow. "Opal pretty much gave up all hope that day. She will have to get used to it, though. She's moving in with Bolin soon. Mako told me just before we left that Bolin ended up spending over _five_ hours just trying to decide which way the bed would face."

Asami shakes her head, but then gives a sheepish grin. "Well… at least he's dedicated to making sure she's feeling comfortable. Hopefully with Opal's airbending she can dry the tears in his shirt instead of you waterbending it this time, hm?"

And then the two of them both laugh, quietly and comfortingly, staying in their lazily-tangled embrace, commenting occassionally on a spiritseed sprouting it's roots and grounding their home for the next century (or seven, depending on how many leaves grow in the first thirty seconds. Everything in this world has such an untamable order, and Asami is no longer scared of the uncertainty.)

Korra is the first to hazard a correct guess. "You're confused, aren't you?"

It's barely a question that needed asking, but one that definitely needed answering. "I _want_ to go back, I miss everyone, but… I feel like...the past two months have just let me _relax_." Korra doesn't respond, which gives Asami the impression that she should continue on her admission of her feelings. "Korra, I've been so busy the past few years with redesigning the city, trying to keep the company afloat, that when I think about it, I've only had around _fourteen_ nights off in those three years. One including when you first came back. And now, I come here, with you? I feel like my lungs have cleared, like I can just _breath_ again."

"Maybe you just need to let someone else do the heavy lifting once in a while? I know your mind is brilliant and all, but you could afford to let your other employees take the reigns every other month or so."

Korra's advice is well-meaning, but all Asami can do is shake her head and watch as the Avatar pouts. "I can't do that, Korra. They deserve time off as much as me, and I can't ask them to put that amount of stress on themselves for my sake."

"And you were the one saying that the Avatar shouldn't hold the weight of the world on her shoulders by herself. Look, I won't pretend that I know everything about relying on others, but if it weren't for you guys, we'd either be in a world of no benders, of anarchy, ten thousand years of darkness, or under the rule of someone who I used to be like." Asami goes to protest, but Korra cuts her off, "and I'm _not_ saying that you should be a boss of your workers, but you should be a leader. You're brillaint, but your not immune to human's everyday weaknesses. Set an example, distribute the work evenly, and let the talented people by your side lead you from time-to-time."

She looks down with a somewhat shy gaze, and feels her lips quirk. "I mean, whenever I'm in a state, I look to you for guidance. That's saved me more than one time, Asami."

The very confession of that has Asami's eyes widening and heart racing all at one. Storms of emotions clash within her gut, fast, furious, giddy and rushing, and if she weren't so in control she would leap up to the sky or bury her warming face in the ground. Either option sounds mortifying.

"I-I…"

Korra squeezes her shoulder, tender and soft, massaging the crick in her neck that she knows is from nights where Asami has slept, hunched over her desk. It earns a slight moan of comfort, which causes goosebumps on the Avatar's skin. Any words she wished to say have gone through the metaphorical window almost immediately.

"You're so much like Naga when I do this." Korra teases, but Asami is far too relaxed to care.

"...'m not a dog." She mumbles, leaning further into her.

"Never said you were, Asami."

"You…" Asami has to blink in the effort to stay in the world of the conscious (in the world of Korra), "...compared me to your...to Naga."

"I compared your _actions_ to Naga, not you personally. You don't come up to me and start licking my face when you're happy, do you?" She pokes Asami in the stomach, causing a sudden eruption of giggles.

Korra pauses.

Asami freezes.

"...Are you _ticklish_, Asami Sato?"

"...No."

"Asami, you just laughed when I poked you."

"I was laughing at...that spirit vine over there. Yes, that vine. Just look at all of the greenery and twisty...ness to it. It's absolutely hilarious. Utterly gut-wrenchingly comedic. I'm so very surprised you don't think so either."

Korra smirks.

Asami panics.

"Really?"

"R-really."

There's a brief interlude of glances exchanged, before Korra goes in for the kill, pounces as Asami hastily tries to retreat, and then the laughter flows from her lips. Korra's hands wiggle up and down her sides, and Asami squirms and lets off half-hearted shouts of protest.

"K-Korra!" Squeals are now the most common noise from her mouth in this moment, as Korra grins wider, "w-will you c-cut it o-out! P-Please!"

Korra tuts."N-_ope_." She draws out the 'o' sound long enough for Asami's frown line to become more prominent, and despite this, Korra still thinks she's stunning. But no matter how beautiful she may be, Korra's whims will not be stopped for anyone.

The charade of both Korra's teasing whims and Asami's artifice of anger soon ceases to exist, and ends with Korra merely hovering over the engineer with a content smile spread across her face. Asami simply lays on the ground, gazing up at the wondrous sight in front of her. It is in the interlude of silence that Asami can truly reflect on how much has changed between them over the many years they've been together as friends, rivals, comrades, and...more.

Since their venture into the Spirit world, Asami has taken note of just how easy it is to be around Korra now. There's no looming threat of the world as they know it coming to an end, no one party to point blame at and say, _"we're going to take you down, no matter the cost!"_ Asami Sato has paid too much to the world to let it take away the peace she feels with Korra right now. To just laugh is a luxury to her now, after what she has been through. Korra may be the Avatar, she may have been through hell, but she saved what was precious to her. Asami didn't. Only one thing remains of her old life, the company itself, and it only breathes because of Korra giving it life through her actions. Asami builds the body, operates it, but Korra builds the environment it walks upon, gives the breeze for the wings to be carried upon.

The hands of scrutiny point at Asami Sato for eternity, but Asami's hands are held by someone who cares for her, and that's all she needs right now.

"Asami?" Korra brushes away a loose hair from her face, concern etched into her eyes.

"Mm? Sorry, I just spaced out." She sits up, more hair falling into her face. This ponytail will never hold all her hair back. Sometimes Asami wonders just how her mother did it. No matter how many hours she spent in front of the mirror, she just can't replicate the same manner. Perhaps she isn't supposed to. "Everything okay?"

Korra shurgs a little, scratches her chin, and averts her gaze. She's nervous. "...Yeah. I just...I wanted to speak to you about something."

Perplexed, Asami raises an eyebrow. "Let me guess; it's important that you don't mess up the meaning of it?" Korra's head jerks around in surprise, and Asami chuckles in mirth. "I can tell your nervous. You can speak to me about anything, you know that. Take your time."

To her shock, Korra groans and buries her head in her hands. "But _this_ is the reason I don't want to mess it up! You're too nice, Asami, and...ah, I can't even put words to it! I don't want to take my time _because_ I've been taking my time for months. I just want to try and give you _one_ good thing without it being messed up, o-or jumbled up, or confused, or…" She sighs. "Or me rambling on and you not having a _clue_ about what I'm going on about."

"Well, you've rambled on and I don't know what you're going on about, but I don't think you've messed it up, whatever it is you're trying to say to me." She places a tentative hand over Korra's, and strokes her knuckles. "But if you thought you messing up whatever you're trying to say would drive me away or make me mad, you're wrong. I'm still here. I'll always be here. So just...say what you feel. What you want to say."

To say that Asami is confused is an understatement, but she has found that Korra's words sometimes mirror her thoughts, so perhaps it is about the changing air between them. She's not sure what else Korra could be so nervous about.

"I…" Her mouth opens, but she then hangs her head in embarrassment. No, not embarrassment… _fear?_ Scared for the future outcomes? No, not that either. It's odd, for Asami not to be able to decipher Korra's body language (she's pretty much become an expert since taking care of Korra after Zaheer's attempt of taking her life), but she can't quite figure her out.

Has she ever been able to figure her out?

Then her train of thought is broken when Korra's hand breaks away from hers, and gently curves around the outline of her neck. Her eyes still won't meet hers, but she seems to have found some semblance of courage, somewhere in that clouded mind of hers. Her other hand searches, and Asami feels it go to her waist, stroking atop the fabric that coats it. There are no sensations that she's being tickled, only that she's being regarded as something worth protecting, and Asami is confused, with her eyes darting around in all directions, with her cheeks warming and heart racing, and her mind won't stop _thinking thinking thinking-_

"Asami."

"Y-Yes?"

Korra sighs, shakily, nervously-Asami can't quite pick out which. "I'm...messy. I don't have much experience when it comes to what I feel for you right now. I know I've dated Mako, I did love him, but I...that was so jumbled up. We got together messily, we ended it on good terms for the most part, but we couldn't handle other interferences in our lives piling on stress. And I know you've had your relapse with him as well, and the fact that I'm looking at you in a way that makes what I felt for him feel like puppy love, which _scares_ me. Not because the thought of it is...bad, but because I don't want things to end up like they did with Mako...with you."

"Korra, you-"

"Please," she pleads, "please just let me finish saying this. Please." And Asami remains still upon her request. "You've supported me through so much these past three years-heck, even more than that. When I was poisoned, your voice kept me grounded. Your hugs kept me whole. Did you know that? I know, I know, I shouldn't have become so dependent on you for all of those things, but in the end, I found that I...I needed you. I never thanked you for everything you did, and I still don't know how to without it feeling underwhelming in comparison."

She takes a breath, and Asami feels her heart manage to calm despite the racing thoughts in her head.

"Being the Avatar has...never been easy. It's never been easy for me, for the people that know me. I face trying to solve world problems in the quickest amount of time as possible, and I've always tried to do it alone, which backfired on me in so many ways. Yet, despite all of that, somehow, _somehow_, I found _you_." Korra smiles, grins, _laughs_, "I found **_you_**! You, you brilliant, kind, wonderful person. You, who bathed me without batting an eyelid. You, who would spend countless nights comforting me and helping me through my nightmares. You, the woman who saved Republic City in _so many ways!_ Who designed it from the ground up, who designed those suits for a forgotten nation to thrive again! People may see me as the Avatar, someone who's meant to bring balance to the world, but you saved so many people. You'll save an entire city from collapsing in on itself and not expect a word of thanks. You incorporated spirits into your designs so they could co-exist with us, instead of shoving them all to the sidelines."

The curtain is readying itself to close on Korra's monologue, praising Asami to the highest reaches of the spirit world (Asami herself is drawn to tears over her performance, as the best performances are those that have an underlying measure of truth to them), but Korra still has her final act to portray in just one sentence;

"I guess...well, what I'm trying to say is, Asami, is that I've never felt like this towards _anyone_, and with any luck, I'm really hoping you feel the same way. Because if you do, then… I'll spend the rest of my lives trying to make you feel as happy as I do when you look at me with that beautiful smile of yours."

Being speechless, Asami finds, is not something she's used to. The stars no longer wink to her, but beg to her to answer the Avatar before she gets too nervous and rambles on about 'joking' to save her the hurt of possible rejection. (Even so, Korra knows Asami knows she means it, so it would just be a pointless endeavour on her part). But all Asami can do is stare in shock, let those tears slip from jaded eyes, and blink.

It's now, her mind saves her from the tension by propelling her into a memory she thought she forgot long ago.

_In another time, Asami Sato is a younger girl, huddled up with her mother in front of the grand fireplace of their study, a large book in front of the both of them. She points at words she doesn't understand (but likes the sound of), and pouts when the word's meanings aren't what she thinks suits them better._

_"You are a smart one, 'sami." Her mother, tall and graceful, strokes her daughter's hair with a tired smile on her face. "Trying to change the mechanics of written words, are you? Your father will be proud when he hears of this."_

_"But he's never even here, Mama." She turns the next page, "oh, what does that word mean?"_

_"Blessed? It means...to have good fortune put upon you." Asami's face contorts, before grinning in understanding. "And your father is just busy helping out refugees from other cities. He's trying to petition for non-benders to be held in the same regard in his engineering company as metal benders."_

_"Why can't non-benders be the same as metal benders? They're all people, aren't they?" What makes them any different? Bending is cool, but non-benders are cool too. Asami loves hearing about Councilman Sokka and his accomplishments in the war that took place over fifty-years ago._

_"Because some people just don't see it that way, love. But don't let that hold you back, my flower." She remembers her mother glancing out at the window with a sad gaze, and it never occurred to her to ask what was wrong. "I just wish Hiroshi wasn't so… he can be a little angry when it comes to the topic. I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid…" Seeing Asami's worried face, she smiles immediately. "Not that he will, love. It's just the concerns of a wife."_

_"Do you have to be a wife to worry about someone you love?" Always with the questions. She never ceases, and in the future, that will be the foundation of her company's survival in the world._

_"Of course you don't, love." She bites her lip, before smiling and cuddling her daughter closer to her chest. Asami snuggles over in turn. "You don't have to be a wife to love someone. You can be a big sister or a little sister, you can be an aunty or a friend, you can even be a complete stranger and love someone."_

_"How can you love someone you've only known for a few seconds?"_

_"You don't. You can give love, though. There's a difference."_

_"Love is confusing." Asami makes a face, and her mother laughs. She always likes it when her mother laughs. In time, she's forgotten how it sounds, and it breaks her heart to try and envision a noise she can no longer remember._

_The fire has long since died down, leaving little light but the stars (even they are being covered by clouds). The study is messy with books of all types; romance and mystery, slice-of-life and horror, picture books and manuals for mechanics. Asami is going to read them all, be it on her own or with her mother. She still has that goal in mind to this day._

_"Asami, dear, I want you to remember something." Asami has been drifting off at this point, comfortable in the embrace of her mother._

_"Mm…?" She blinks sleepily._

_"When you get older, there may be things that you don't like that the people you love do. Even though you may understand the reason behind it, if they try and make you do something that you don't agree with, promise me you'll walk away." She strokes her cheek, "nothing is worse than being trapped by the person you love, thinking that you need to prove you love them by staying, even if that causes you pain. So if they try and make you do something you don't want to do: walk away. Promise me that, love."_

_"...'promise, Mama." She mumbles. "Won't let them trap me. You wouldn't let them trap me, so I don't have to be scared."_

_"...That's right, love. I won't let them trap you." She cradles her tighter. "And if you're ever lucky enough to love someone who loves you as much as you do, don't let them slip away from you because you're scared. Hold on tight. Just...know when to walk away."_

And then, Asami returns to the world of the concious. To this day, she still isn't sure if that last part was her mother's words, or her own interpretation of what she said, but either way, her message stays steadfast and guides her through her day-to-day life. Korra has now looked down, shy and conflicted, worrying over her words and if she has messed up or not.

Asami knows she has lost much over the years. She has lost the love of her mother, the existence of a normal life, and the last tie to her family, all before she hit the tender age of twenty-three. But she has also forgotten how much she has gained up till now. She has gained lifelong friends, bonds that will trancsend time and space. She has the wisdom of her mother and father to utilize in ways that will benefit the many and the few around her, she can use her words to influence other's lives in ways that will help the many who are unable to have their voices heard. And most of all, she has gained _Korra_.

And who is she to have that slip away from her, through her fingers, just because of a fear that it may not remain in the same way in a few years that have not yet been percieved by anyone? Fear may be a lot of things, but a conqueror over her emotions is something that Asami will not let happen to her. Not now. Not _ever_ again.

She _fancies_ Korra. She _adores_ Korra. She _loves_ Korra. She has done for the past few years. They grew close in times of chaos, they trusted in one another at their most vulnerable, and they fell in love in times of peace and quiet. More than with Mako or anyone else.

Korra is a restless warrior of trying to bring balance to both the world, and to individuals that she has come to know and care for over the short years that she has encountered them. She's still hot-headed, she's still a little impatient with impossible situations, even with all that she's gone through. But she's also diplomatic, wise to the masses, kind to even the most damaged of souls, and in her own way, able to wait for others to catch up. She believes in second-chances, she believes in hearing people out and letting them draw their own conclusions. She's quirky, she's competitive, but she's also incredibly selfless. Korra has voyaged into the deepest spiritual grounds, but the place she doesn't even know she's been to is Asami's heart, and Asami knows she'll remain there for a long, long time.

No more delays. Not anymore. Korra waited long enough for answers about what was wrong with her mind; Asami won't deny her anymore happiness, just as she knows Korra won't deny her anymore happiness in turn.

"You don't have to spend the rest of your days trying to make me happy." Korra's head turns to look at Asami as soon as she speaks, and is shocked when Asami is crying as well. Asami's hand traces down Korra's cheek, down to her neck, and they are soon mirroring the holds they have on one another. "Because you don't need to try to do something you're already achieving."

Korra dares not breath. "You mean…?"

"I'm sorry I took so long to reply. But I'm tired of waiting, of holding back. I want to go slow with this, but I don't want to not move forward at all." She shuffles closer to Korra, so much closer. "I don't want to mess this up either. But I have _never_ felt anything like this, either."

She can see Korra beginning to get excited. Ecstatic would be closer to the word, though, if she is being honest. "Y-You haven't?"

Asami laughs, crying and giggling all at once over Korra's flustered behaviour. "No, I haven't, you _silly_ woman! But you...you've always made me _so_ happy, I want to laugh at the thought that you thought you weren't making me happy! Ah…" Asami sniffles, glancing to the side, a little shy, "what are we doing _crying_ over this? I…"

Hastily, she rubs away the tears in her eyes, smiles at Korra, and says, "I want to be with you too, Korra. I know I've wanted to be with you for a long time now."

Korra's breath hitches, and she goes redder than the cerise feathers floating on the winds that whisper in their ears. It's an untried experiment, but Korra moves so close to Asami, wrapping her arms around her waist and pressing her forehead to hers. There's no lip contact, not right now. Asami has dreamt of Korra kissing her, in more scenarios than she will ever admit to, but nothing is more perfect than this.

Asami's hands soon go around Korra's neck, wrapping her arms so that they can feel their noses touch ever so slightly, and Asami even nuzzles her nose against Korra's. There's a brief bit of teasing from Korra, "I told you that you were like Naga," but it's answered with a breathy laugh and the rest of Asami's tears falling, and everything now fits into place. The skies over the spirit world certainty are filled with uncertainty. But with Korra's warmth embracing her perplexity over such matters, she finally feels like this happiness can be as eternal as the skies and plains over this world.

Perhaps one day she will say to Korra _'I love you'._ One day she may even say that in a way that means forever and always. But right now, right in this moment, this is enough. For her, for Korra, for them both, as friends and as a couple. For the first time in a long time in her life, Asami feels...well, there are no words other than _**complete.**_ And judging by the smile on Korra's face, she feels the same. But for now, she doesn't think of the future. She thinks of now, just in Korra's hold, in her warm arms wrapped around her waist, in the thoughts of her friends accepting her and Korra, and it makes her _smile._

And for now, that's enough.

For _now_, anyway.

For Asami Sato is only young, and the Avatar's spirit lasts an awfully long time. So either way, in real life or written pages, their story will forever continue to move forward; chapter by chapter, with twists and turns, making hearts ache and hearts sing. People may sneer, or they may sing praises, but nothing will change the fact that Asami Sato loves Korra, and vice-versa.

And that? That will _never_ change.

* * *

**a/n:** Eh? Eh? Did anyone see the reference to the previous titles that I put in there? Eh? ...No? Just me? *pouts* Well, I tried. I hope this one lives up to the previous installments of this trilogy, as I put so much effort into making this believable. Asami being ticklish is just a headcanon, but I like to think that Korra and Asami are very playful with one another in their downtime, and Asami is just a dork. She really is. This is pretty much the conclusion to this trilogy, though I may do one more just to cement their relationship. Korrasami has meant so much to so many people, as it's one of the first female pairings to come out in a children's network. Korra and Asami's relationship, whilst subtle, is there, confirmed, and real. If anyone says it's not, well, the Word of God has even said that they're canon. Korra and Asami are in love, they're in a relationship, and if word is to go by, they're happy with one another. Even if they're not your OTP, please respect that the creative choice was to put them together and they mean a lot to so many people. As someone who is not straight (I am indeed a panromantic-demisexual), it means a lot to me to see a pairing like this in such a beautiful show. That the creators took their fans words and wishes to heart, that they did their best to put Korra and Asami in a relationship that would make the two of them, as well as their audience, happy for the future. I just hope that children watching this show will pick up on Korra and Asami's romance and go say to themselves, "oh, that's normal!" Thank-you for everything, Mike, Bryan, and the rest of your team. Thank you. :) Merry Christmas, or whatever holiday you all happen to celebrate this time of year, and Happy New Year!


End file.
